Conventional switching devices include switching devices, in which several input signals are decoded by a decoder circuit and a driver circuit changes the gate terminal voltage of a switching circuit based on the decoded signals.
When the switching circuit is switched, the decoding circuit sometimes does not generate the desired decoded signals because of a shift in the transition timing of the input signals. In such a case, desired switching of the switching circuit through the driver circuit can be difficult.